Princess Heather's Selection
by Allison153
Summary: It's 10 years after Maxon and America's selection. The new rule in Illea is that both male and female selections can be held, and heir to the throne, Princess Heather is excited for her selection, but she may be forgetting something- there are going to be 35 boys in her home. There's bound to be at least a few mishaps. The Selection Series DO NOT belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to my maid, Megan, shaking me.

"Your mother and father have great news, Your Highness!" Megan said excitedly.

I surpress a groan. 'Exciting' news from mom or dad is always something like new budget plans. But I get up anyways because I have to start my day sometime I guess.

I go to my closet and select a deep purple dress, a beige blazer, and bronze ankle boots. I put the clothes on and go to the bathroom. I look at my bright blue eyes and platinum blonde hair and get Megan to do my hair and makeup. I then walk to the dining room for breakfast. When get there, I see that both my parents are seated at the table.

"Megan told me that you guys had news- what is it?" I asked monotomusly.

"As you know, you are the heir to the throne." My father began. "This job is a lot of work, not for one to handle alone. It's time for you to start looking for a have decided to hold a selection for you!" Both him and my mother were smiling like maniacs, like this was the greatest thing ever.

I, for one, was speechless. It's not like I was opposed to the idea of a selection. I knew that it eventually was going to happen.

"Okay. Um. Wow. Okay." I stuttered. _Stop saying one-word sentences!_ I said to myself.

"I know this is hard for you to comprehend right now, but this will be fun! 35 boys, fighting for your hand! Mom exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure. I think that I'm just going to eat and think about this later." I said.

Mom and Dad agreed, and left me alone.


	2. Chapter 2

When I agreed to the Selection happening, I knew there was going to be extra work. But I didn't know that there was going to be _this much_ extra work.

In a day, there was so much extra staff helping out. I was subjected to days of desinging the guest rooms, to making the menu. Then the day of the selecting finally came. I was sent to a spare office where 35 huge baskets full of applications were waiting for me. As I looked at them, it was chilling to know that the name of my future husband was in this room. Mom and dad were there, and as I hand-picked 35 boys, they looked as if they were bursting with joy and pride.

After I chose, I had to wait two long weeks to read the boy's names. Finally, the day was here.

I selected a cream dress with gold accents plus heels. As I pulled each boy's name out, I was just a ball of nerves. When I was done, I sat down in my chair thinking, _One of those men is going to be my husband._


	3. Chapter 3

The boys arrived at the palace the next day. And I was just scared. As I got ready to meet them, I _wanted_ to look excited. But I was nothing but. So I put on a bodycon floral dress and heels, and walked down to the parlor where I would meet the boys. As the first one walked out, I recognised him. James Durant, Kent.

"Hello." I said.

"Well hello. James Durant, charmed. You're looking fine today." As he said this, he keeped looking at my breasts and, um, _southern region_ parts of me.

"Thank you. Next!" I called out.

After that, the meetings went without a hitch. I then left to go get ready for dinner.

"I'm going to war black tonight to scare them." I said to Megan.

"Excellect choice." Megan responded.

We put my hair up, did my makeup, and put me in a beautiful black evening gown with silver accents. After I was ready, I waled downstairs to the dining room. As I walked in, every boy stood up for me.

"Thank you, you may sit down." I said. "Now, let's eat!"

And we did. Dinner was fantastic, but I just wanted it to be over. As soon as it was, I bolted back up to my room. I was too tired to take a bath, so I just took off some of my makeup, took down my hair, and slipped into my nightgown. Soon enough, I was asleep.

I woke up to a noise. And then light flooded my room. There was a man in the doorway. Wait, no. There were one, two, three, four, five men in my doorway! When my eyes ajusted, I saw that they were five of the selected, and the leader of the pack was none other then James Durant. I also recognised Jason Kento, Jack Marshall, Robert Pretio, and John Burch. They then closed the door and walked over to my bed.

"This is how it's going to go," James said."We will come here every night and have sex with you and you don't tell. Or you do tell, we get kicked out, and we tell the press that you are a slut and a bitch. So, what's your desicion, Heather?" Jason, Jack, Robert, and John and snickered behind him. I din't say anthing, so I guess they took this as I chose the first choice.

They ripped the covers off of me, and because no one is supposed to enter my room without permission, I had a basically see-through nightgown on. That was it. So there I was, lying down in bed, with this tiny peice of fabric on me. But soon enough, they ripped that off of me, too. After that, they huddled in another corner of the room, and I could hear every word, although I didn't know who was speaking.

"What should we do with her?"

"Well, she's obvioulsly not going to give us blowjobs on the first night."

"Yeah, I agree with Pretio."

"Maybe we should just do two dicks in her at one time?"

"That would be awesome."

"Remember- we're in charge. Not her."

At that, they sauntered over to me. Slowly, they all pulled off their pants and boxer shorts.

"What? Are you scared of us?" James asked cruley.

"No." I lied.

They looked at each other and nodded. Apparently, this meant go time.

Robert lay down, grabed me, and flipped me over onto him. He pucshed himself into my butt hole and I screamed, hoping someone would come and help. But then I remembered that the walls were soundproof. Then, James pushes his penis into my vagina and I screamed and screamed, but they all laughed and sighed. This went on for another three hours or so, and they finally left. I was left alone in my room, huddling.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next moring scared. Nothing else. just scared.

I got up and started my day. I pulled on my most conservative outfit- Black jeans and a blue, baggy, cozy sweater. I also pulled on my boots.

After I did my hair and makeup, I realised that it wasn't even close to breakfast time. Perfect. It gave me just enough time.

I walked down to my father's study. Bingo. I just knew that he'd be here.

"Dad?" I said softly, not wanting to startle him.

"Hi, sweetie." He said.

"Could you get Mom down here?" I asked nervously.

"Sure..." He said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Mom and Dad asked at the same time.

"Well, something happened last night. Last night... James, Jason, Jack, Robert, and John broke into my room and... well, let's just say that they held me agaisnt my will." At this, Mom and Dad's faces paled. "And they said that they would do the same thing every night. If I told, they said that they were going to tell people things about that aren't true. So I came to you."

Mom was just sitting there in shock, but Dad was fuming. His face was red, and he was breathing in and out really fast.

"Da-"

"What the hell? Those boys are leaving. No, I'll take care of this. I'm so, so, so sorry, Heather. This is all my fault. I can't believe I let this slip through. I'm sorry." Dad said. "Be ready at 12. Dress in black."

"I am so, so sorry, Heather." My chocked out.

"It's okay. I'm just scared." I said.

At 12, I meant Mom and Dad in the Great Hall. I was dressed in a black evening gown with lace sleeves. I was wearing the darkest lipstick I had, and my hair was pulled up with pins. Together, we walked down to the studion where the Ilea Capital Report was filmed.

When we got down to the studio, I noticed that there were 5 posts set up. That was when I realised that there was going to be five exicutions today. Good. Let those bitches rot in hell.

"Today is a sad day." Dad began. "As you can see, we have set up for five exicutions today. Well, let me tell you why. Last night, James Durrant, Jack Marshall, Jason Kento, Robert Pretio, and John Burch all broke into my daughter's room. They held her against her will, and penetrated her." The Selected and the small adiance in the studio gasped. I just sat there, tears rolling down my cheeks. "So today, these boys will be paying for their actions. So, handlers will you please bring out the five bastards?"

All of a sudden, men dressed in black with masks on brought out James, Jack, Jason, Robert, and John.

"I can't believe you!" James shouted, his voice hoarse. He tried to lunge at me, but his handler held him back.

The handlers tied the boys to the posts. Then, Dad motioned for me to get up and say a few things.

"Hello, people of Ilea." I began. "Last night was no doubt a shame to this proud nation. These boys are the shame. I want all of you, watching right now, to recognise the terror that these boys have given me. I want you to rejoice that they will be gone. So," I turned to the boys. "goodbye. I want you to know that we will be holding a party to celebrate that you bastards are dead." I said those last words forcefully. Then, I motioned for the handlers to shoot. And they did.


End file.
